hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Haunted Night (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
here's a YouTube stopic of Big Haunted Night (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by The Simpsons Couch Gag from Treehouse of Horror XXVI with alongside Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 2, featuring Reader Rabbit and Matilda the Mouse are going trick-or-treating for Halloween at night, where Matilda Mouse says "Trick-or-treat!" and Reader Rabbit says "Thank you!" and then Witch Hazel (Disney) because she started looking at trick-or-treaters and then the monsters and ghosts are getting up to attacked them, I've think they're spotted the monsters and ghosts of these cameos including Galoombas, Ninjis and Boo Buddies, Bug Monster, Cave Spider and Cave Bat from Math Blaster game and Repsac from JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island, there's the UFO behind us in Halloween and there's the cameo props including the spooky trees with bats and ravens and two sets of glowing eyes with a skull with two candles from Lil' Howie's The Great Word Adventure and the skeleton from JumpStart 2nd Grade, there's approaching (Swamp monster from A Bicycle Built for Boo!), Reader Rabbit says "Look out!" and then the monster scares at Witch Hazel and the monsters and the ghosts and ran away and then the monster crushes Reader Rabbit and eating on it's mouth and then Matilda the Mouse saw the monster and then the monster grabs at Matilda and then the UFO hits the monster and then out goes Reader Rabbit and then Reader and Matilda ran away with the big monster and Witch Hazel and the monsters and the ghosts too and then UFO flying away and then Reader and Matilda saw Sam the Lion and Buster the Car and then Sam says "What are you doing here two, there's no such thing as monsters, you dumb kids!" and Sam saw something and then the monsters and the ghosts and the big monster approaching and then the big monster roars at Sam the Lion and then smashes him and then Matilda Mouse says "Hey, Reader Rabbit! Did you think the monsters wouldn't get on Halloween?" and Reader Rabbit says "Hmmmm…." and then the happy ending went off and then the title words went "THE END?" Let's follow the song with the lyrics, shall we: (Male narrator sings) It was a beautiful night on Halloween, there's something in the dark But when the monsters and ghosts are just to look at see what something new There's a whooshing sound, just like that... they shouldn't be afraid You can hear that smashing and bopping, like you can count on you But when ghoulie on the rule is that, but they should less afraid There's a big mean ugly monster... such as 26 feet tall He's big and he's nasty and the mud is covered with skin He just still wait for trick-or-treating, they never shouldn't die He just came out to face the facts to crash and smash your fur The more and many if they will get and they just came to fame (Female singers sing) He's just the time it happens, the day it guzzles up, the more and many if he can get, so have a midnight snack (Male narrator talks) He took a bite and bite it up, but never stood alone Everybody should stunk it up and then he took a wide-mouthed croaked gulping sound... (or not!) Category:YouTube stuff